Girls of the Caribbean!
by Sophiatrixx
Summary: Two girls never thought that buying some merchandise off the 'net would be as much fun. Their newest internet merchandise is magical it takes the two into the realm of the days were Pirates roamed the seas.
1. One

Disclaimer Note: Covering the whole fanfiction, I do not own the Pirates of the Carribean storyline and characters, they belong to their rightful owners. I however, own my own created characters and my added story idea.   
  
Summary:   
  
Two girls never thought that buying some merchandise off the 'net would be as much fun. Their newest internet merchandise is magical - it takes the two into the realm of the days were Pirates roamed the seas. The two girls take on the chance to wreck havoc, and to have an all-time fun!! Heck, who else wouldn't? Being stuck in their favorite film.   
  
This ish part birthday treat to Andrea, who is my best friend that has her birthday today, the 23rd.

* * *

- Chapter One -  
  
Two girls were sitting in front of the computer screen; one watched and one pressed the mouse pad and keyboard. Their eyes darted through the websites that were all about their newest favourite film - The 'Pirates of the Caribbean' also abbreiviated as PotC.   
  
"Hey, Soph. Look at this." The girl controlling the computer said. She was shorter than the other girl. Her long sleek black hair was tied tightly into a pony tail, her jeans were a touch faded and her shirt had a denim and lace design. She had the looks of Anamaria off the film - the tanned dark skin and dark eyes.   
  
"Yeah, it's the medallion." Sophie replied. She was taller than her friend, she had shorter dark hair that was clasped with a clip, a lighter tanned complexion compared to her friend beside her and her clothes were denim jeans and a white shirt with a little cartooned girl printed on the centre.  
  
"I'd been asking to buy it off the 'net for ages now, and guess what?!" the girl asked. Sophie looked at her friend anxiously.   
  
"What is it, Andrea?" she replied.   
  
Andrea clicked back onto the other internet window; clicked onto a e-mail message and read outloud:  
  
" We've sucessfully recieved your order for the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' item and it will be sent to you within 1-2 weeks." Andrea said coolly.   
  
"It should be here by tomorrow! You'll try and sleepover, right?" Andrea asked.   
  
Sophie shrugged. "I dont know... I guess I should, since you're always coming to my home." Sophie smiled, phoned her mother and nodded happily.   
  
"I'll be staying for ze night!" Sophie stood up. "She'll pick me up tomorrow afternoon, so how about some doses of Orlando Bloom tomorrow morning?" Sophie grinned, Andrea had a celebrity-crush on the guy.   
  
"Sure!" Andrea replied. "Along with my newest merchandise - the medallion!"

* * *

It was around Midday, the two girls awoke to hear Andrea's family already awake, her little brother playing his games on the television, Andrea's little dog barking outside and her parents talking.   
  
"G'Mornin." Andrea yawned, seeing Sophie rise. "Same ta you." Sophie replied.  
  
Andrea grinned, turned towards her wall and looked at her Orlando Bloom poster. "Good Morning Orlie!" She greeted.   
  
"Kick your brother off the TV, it's time to watch Orlie." Sophie stated, pointing to the lounge room. Andrea sprang out of the bed.   
  
"The medallion!!" she ran out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen with a squeal.   
  
Back she came, wearing the golden coin with the skull imprinted in the centre.   
  
"It came not long ago, says mum. Look! It's good quality." Andrea placed it next to Sophie. Sophie picked it up, the design look very much alike to the film.   
  
"Well, shall we?" Andrea picked up her dvd. Sophie nodded, medallion in hand.

* * *

"Orlie, Orlie, Orlie!!!"   
  
Andrea and Sophie chanted, they were still in pajamas; hugging pillows and eating while Andrea's dog sat watching the bowl of popcorn in Andrea's lap; hoping for just a few to drop down.   
  
Sure enough, Orlando - Will Turner came to view. Andrea knew his lines perfectly, as she spoke the words along with him and ended with an 'Awww...' then, the scene of Orlando talking to Elizabeth was coming up, they knew.  
  
They saw Elizabeth, in her bed and awoke, to reach down into her drawer to reveal the medallion. Andrea grasped hers. "Looks just the same" she said.  
  
Then, a close up of Elizabeth looking straight ahead. Knocks at the door, her father calling her name. She didn't reply, but simply kept on looking straight forward.   
  
"Thats funny... Isn't she supposed to answer the door and reply back?" Sophie asked. Andrea nodded, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Who are you?" she whispered. Sophie and Andrea kept on looking at the now staring Elizabeth.   
  
"This isn't right, not like the normal scene!!" Sophie said, picking up the dvd cover.   
  
Andrea nodded, now placing the bowl of popcorn aside.   
  
Knocking, her father still was waiting, she turned and said she wasn't ready. Her face now covering their television screen.   
  
"You two - yes, you girl!" She murmured, eyebrows raised. "Why are you inside my closet, sitting on a lounge, in pajamas?" she added. Sophie nearly fell off the sofa.  
  
"Oh my god!" Andrea exclaimed, scooting to the screen and slowly waved. "See me?" she asked the screen dumbly.   
  
Shocked, the girls saw the woman nod and wave back. Andrea turned back to Sophie, who now was on the edge of her seat.   
  
"What is this?!" Sophie asked.   
  
Then, to Sophie's suprise; she saw her friend faintly dissappear - no, dissolve into the screen. "ANDREA!!!" Sophie called out, leaping to grab Andrea's leg...

* * *

Andrea and Sophie awoke, to find themselves in a plush bed and next to a bright fireplace.   
  
"Oh my god!" Andrea exclaimed. "This looks like-" Andrea paused, her eyes focused at the door, to see what she thought was correct, the character, Elizabeth.  
  
To Be Continued!   
  
Please review!  
  
Maylan. 


	2. Two

* * *

Sophie awoke to find herself on the ground, along with Andrea next to her, and Elizabeth was nudging Andrea to awake.  
  
"Oh my..." Sophie exclaimed. It was her! Kiera Knightley, or.. should she greet her as Elizabeth Swann.  
  
"Hello. You finally awake." Elizabeth greeted. Andrea stirred, then rubbed her head.  
"Owwie." she mumbled, the girls looked like outcasters; in their blue and pink pajamas and slippers along with their messy hair.  
  
Andrea blinked her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings, when she recognized the window that was sprung open to see outwards to the ocean of Port Royale, she jumped up and grabbed Sophie's arm. "We're here! This cant be!!" she pinched her arm, then rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" the lady asked. Sophie introduced themselves. "And your.. Kiera?" she guessed, hoping they had fallen into the studio's scene.  
  
"Kiera? No, I am Elizabeth... Elizabeth Swann." she replied. "Why is it that you dress in these funny gowns, and how come I have seen you from my closet." Elizabeth asked. Andrea pulled Sophie aside, "Leave it to me, here comes my acting skills." Andrea turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Now, you can't tell anyone Elizabeth. Ok?" Elizabeth nodded. "Ok, we are magic maidens, we transport through closets and we used this coin - see?" Andrea pointed to her medallion. Elizabeth nodded. "Magical Maidens!" Sophie stiffled her laugh, Elizabeth was so guillable.  
  
"Yeah that's right, only when we want to, we will use our magic. Otherwise, we're normal people. See this golden co--- What the heck?!" Andrea gasped, the coin was glowing a bright red colour, the three ladies sheilded their eyes.  
  
Elizabeth gasped, to see the coin had changed form. It was now a diamond-shaped medallion, still bronze-golden coloured but had a newer picture plaqued onto it. It was a picture of a woman, and Sophie guessed.. Andrea's story must've now been created into the film - they were now 'Magical Maidens' and the picture on the coin, must've been one.  
  
"Beautiful." Elizabeth exclaimed. "Tell me more about this!! But come, I shall find you some new clothes and we must eat..."

* * *

Andrea and Sophie were now standing, looking at the mirrors and just stared. Their hair was curled, tied up or kept down and has clips. They both wore gowns that Elizabeth showed; one red and the other blue. Elizabeth clapped. "Lovely, You'll fit in very well with the society, I'm afraid prancing around in night gowns all day won't be a good idea." Elizabeth giggled.  
  
With their new dresses, Andrea mumbling about corsets, and Elizabeth walking in front, towards the entrance doors. Will and her father were talking, Will held out a sword to Elizabeth's father.  
  
"Who are these young ladies?" Elizabeth's father, the Governor, asked.  
  
"They are my newest friends, father. Is it okay for their staying at the Manor?" Elizabeth asked. The governor grinned and accepted the suggestion, saying that any guest of Elizabeths was his.  
  
"Thank You." Sophie replied. Andrea reminded Sophie that in those days, it was curtious to bow, so they did.  
  
"I'm afraid we must be going to see Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth, you must accompany me, Will and the girls are welcome to come. He has mentioned that your friend Captain Jack has just recently come back to Port Royale. Up to mischief, no doubt." The Governor huffed away, ordering one of his servants to fetch a coat.  
  
"Teehee! Look, it's him!" Andrea started to giggle behind Sophie, Will was right in front of them! Sophie smiled cheekily back to Andrea. "When I grab Elizabeth's attention Andie, go talk to him!" she whispered, turned her heels to Elizabeth, who was talking with Will and steered her away from now-vacant Will.  
  
"What is it, Sophie?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh, I just wanted to talk with you privately for a minute about..." Sophie eyed Andrea, now chatting merrily with Will.  
  
"About... the... Manor!! Yes, how old is this place?" Sophie asked, biding time.  
  
Elizabeth then went and told the Manor's history, then it lead to her childhood. Sophie just nodded, eventually zoned out. Until she saw Andrea's arm linked with Will's as they exited the Manor with the Governor. "We must be off, Elizabeth!" Sophie said, walking to the door.

* * *

"Let go of me, mate! Ya don't wanna get me shirt all ruined." Captain Jack Sparrow said. He was being held by two soldiers, in front of Commodore Norrington and several more soldiers with him.  
  
"Why have you returned, Captain Sparrow. We may have let you go before, but I did warn you to not return so soon before you jumped off that cliff." Commodore sneered.  
  
"Aye, ye may have said that, I can't remember it. I'm 'ere to see me mates, the woman and Turner." Sparrow replied. "Can't I see my mates, anymore Commodore? Aye, I maybe a pirate, famous one at that." Sparrow started to boast. Commodore rolled his eyes, signalled the soldiers to release their grip on him and gave a curt nod. At that time, the girls and Elizabeth had arrived to hear Commodore say, "Fine. I shall let you stay for two days, if you have not left Port Royale, I shall send a party of men to find you." Sparrow nodded, clasped his hands together and smiled.  
  
Commodore then ordered the soldiers to return back to their duties, he too returned into the office with the Governor. Elizabeth and Will were now trailing towards Jack Sparrow. "Aye! Me mates!" He greeted, shaking Will's hand and greeted Elizabeth with a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
"How be thee couple? Hitched yet?" he asked. Elizabeth blushed. Will smiled. "Soon to be, Captain. A Month from now." Sparrow nodded and clapped in approval. "Aye!! I best tell the crew later on!" he added. Sparrow then eyed the newest friends. "Who are these jewels?" He asked, glancing at the girls now walking towards the three.  
  
"I'm Andrea, this is Sophie. Friends of Elizabeth." Andrea greeted. "Your the famous Captain Jack Sparrow." she grinned smugly, glancing at Sophie. "We've heard of you, many times." Jack nodded, he then eyed Andrea's medallion.  
  
"Ohhh!! The rarest medallion! Far interesting than Will's medallion, aye, it would buy much rum." Sparrow came closer to Andrea, "May I?" he asked, lifting up the medallion for a closer inspection.  
  
"Aye, just as I thought. This is one of the Maiden medallions." Jack folded his arms, about to tell the old tale...  
  
" It was like this... 

_When pirates had been just created, sailing the seas. A girl-pirate crew was created, the first group of all pirates to be known, they named themselves as the 'Magical Maidens' and had stolen anything that they could steal. It was believed that the pirate women did have some magical talent, and they each had a medallion, there were two leaders amongst the crew, Almara and Selenta. Both fine women, their crew had created two medallions for their leaders - two medallions with two women as the picture, it's rumored that one holds the moon, the other has the sun. Alas, the crew had soon dissolved and their treasures locked away, only to be opened by the next Maidens, on a red moon._"

Sparrow sighed, "All their treasures, I'd sure love to see them, and you, with the medallion upon your chest, must be from their generations! I see yours is of the Almara leader - the bright sun." Sparrow grinned. "So, where be the Moon Maiden?" Andrea shrugged. "I dont know..." she replied.  
  
"Come, lets speak more at the Tavern." Will suggested, as they headed down town.

* * *

Ordering drinks, they sat down and continued their talk.  
  
"So, you reckon I could unlock the treasures of the Maidens?" Andrea asked.  
"Aye, Miss Maiden, ye could. If the medallion is real, and ye find out where the treasure is, but it would be better if the other medallion were here." Sparrow eyed Sophie, then back to Andrea.  
  
Andrea nodded. The drinks came, two rums and three juices for the girls. "Pfft, pity were too young." Andrea mumbled, looking at Will swig down some rum. Sophie nodded, "soon, very soon we'll be able to."  
  
They stayed for what seemed hours, until Sparrow was drunk. He swayed and hiccuped his way to his motel, waving at his 'mates'. Will felt tipsy, Elizabeth held one of his arms as they walked back to Will's home before going to the Manor.  
  
"I'll be just a minute. Wait here for me." Elizabeth opened the doors, closing them silently as she put Will inside. Andrea turned to Sophie, grinning.  
  
"I can't believe this!! It's a different tale, so unlike the first movie!! And, were living it!! And my medallion, it looks.. great! And, did you see me and Orlie link arms!?! And Sparrow, he kept on looking at you!" she grinned, twirling around.  
  
Sophie nodded, she liked Sparrow's character, but not as much as Andrea liked her Orlie. "Yeah, I noticed." She giggled, Andrea nearly tripped over.  
  
"I'm back." Elizabeth came out, as they went towards the Manor...  
  
The moon shone, it's white gleam onto the streets, as the stars twinkled, the wind whistled the song of the Magical Maidens - the song of them returning...

* * *

To Be Continued...  
Maylan.


	3. Three

**Chapter Three** By Maylan.

* * *

"It's been already two days! This is so special!" Andrea exclaimed, back in her pink pajamas. Sophie nodded. Just two days ago, they were watching television in Andrea's lounge room, pajamas and all, with the Pirates of the Caribbean dvd and it's medallion on Andrea's neck, only the 'gold' medallion soon changed form when they entered the film's realm and it turned the film story line upside down.  
  
"Now, we can wreck havoc. And, to begin, I'm setting Will's eyes set on a certain someone." Sophie grinned mischeviously. Andrea feigned shock. "Moi?" she pointed at herself with a grin. "To think! I could be pashin' my Orlie tomorrow! Well, i'll be having a great dream, huh? Hah, goodnight." Andrea yawned.  
  
"Goodnight, Orlie-obsessor." Sophie replied, blowing out the candles.

* * *

Andrea and Sophie awoke to see Isabelle, the maid come in and swiftly open the rooms curtains. Isabelle had light brown curled hair and a tanned complexion. She was known to be the 'faulty maid' because of her eyes - one green and one blue. She wore the traditional black-and-white maid uniform.  
  
"Bonjour, mes mystérieux amis!" she chimed, her french accent strongly heard. "Bonjour Isabelle. Merci de nous réveiller.." Sophie replied back. Isabelle nodded and smiled. "No probleme!" she then exited.  
  
"Translation?" Andrea asked. "She said: Hello, my mysterious friends and i replied, Hello Isabelle, thanks for awakening us. Now, let's take on the newest day." Sophie exclaimed.  
  
"My ladies, may I enter?" Elizabeth voice was heard. She came inside, in her spring gown, hat and she was fanning herself lightly; _another corset dillema._ Sophie thought.  
  
"Good Morning, magical maidens. I must tell you quickly, I must tend to my father's side today while we go south of Port Royale, I'm terribly sorry I can't accompany you, maybe I could arrange a guide to -"  
  
Sophie and Andrea interrupted with a quite loud 'No!' startled, Sophie cleared her throat. "Uhm, it's okay, Andrea can uhh, use her magical medallion if we were to be in trouble" she quickly added. Andrea nodded in agreement. Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?" they nodded. "Ok, well, till I come back to the Manor." Elizabeth then hurried away.  
  
Andrea and Sophie let out screams. "YEAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Where to?" Sophie asked. Andrea grinned. "Well, you know I always wanted to try rum. Come, look in the closet for some 'moon maiden' kinda clothes. I bet they'll be - aha! see? Whatever we think of appears!" Andrea took two garments out of the closet, slammed the doors shut and showed the gowns; two purple and red outfits, coloured beads and tinkling bells were sewn at various parts. "It's so... gypsy like!" Sophie exclaimed. "That's what I wanted our 'maiden' outfits to look like, something like Belldandy off that dvd you have, y'know? Ah! My Goddess style. Try yours on." Andrea threw the purple garment towards Sophie, who reluctantly caught it and poked her tongue.

* * *

"Two pints of rum for us" Andrea ordered freely, the waitress looked at the two girls. "Aren't you abit too... young?" she asked, then scurried off. Andrea sniffed, "She's just envious of our clothes, unlike the shabby stuff these people wear."  
  
"Hah, rum!!" a familiar voice joined the table. "My favourite drink, aye! Be it the two maidens with one of the medallions" Capt. Sparrow sat next to Sophie, arm rested on the booth's sofa behind her. Andrea grinned cheekily, Sophie gave her a glare and mouthed. 'No way'.  
  
"Two rums, want anything, sir?" the waitress returned, the rum sloshed down the table abit as she struggled to hold four other mugs. Capt. Sparrow nodded and ordered rum, as usual.  
  
"So, why is it that you two are in this pub?" Capt. Sparrow asked, he eyed Andrea swig down some of her drink. "Free time. Liz is off down South Royale, Soph and I are roaming around." Capt. Sparrow's eyebrows raised up at the reply.  
  
"Young Will too, aye! Why don't ye come see my crew and the Black Pearl." Sophie noticed Sparrow had now rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Uhm... I dunno, I think -" Sophie trailed off, Andrea had taken over her reply. "We'd love to!!" she grinned. "The mighty Black Pearl! Hey, Captain, come close, Sophie and I have a propersition to make..." Andrea leaned forward, the bells tinkled.

* * *

The Black Pearl was docked in the Smugglers Cove. Many traders and other ships were there, a few looked like pirates or just a thief.  
The ship loomed darkly at the last dock, it's black flags were flailing with the wind, people stared at the ship. Some murmured and walked swiftly past it.  
  
"Wow.. it looks.. the same.." Sophie exclaimed in awe. She saw the crew were sitting among the ship and a few smoking on the dock. She could see Anamaria among with the smokers, fiddling with her grubby-looking skirt.  
  
"Come aboard girls!" Capt. Sparrow called out from the ships' boarding panel.  
"Andrea.. I don't think this'll be right, going out to sea with _them_... I mean, can't we at least bring someone from the good side, like your Orlie?" Sophie followed Andrea up to board the ship.  
  
"Good Idea." Andrea said, she turned around and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she opened with a smile. "You sooo have to try it out, here he comes." she pointed. Surely enough, her thoughts made Will come running towards the ship.  
  
"I saw you two girls walk with Jack." he huffed. "Where's Elizabeth?" Andrea shrugged. "Don't know. Off with her dad, perhaps. Hey, Will, have you ever been aboard Captain Sparrows ship...." she took Will's arm and lead him away. Sophie shrugged.  
  
"Well, me an' the crew'll be off at sunset." Sparrow announced. "It'll be a pleasure to have two maidens on board, aye!" he winked.  
  
"What?!" Will turned around. "You're not serious! You two girls are going with him?" he turned to Sophie & Andrea, which they had set their faces to 'innocent' mode.  
  
"Why not?" Andrea replied, folding her arms. "We're on a quest, after all."  
  
"A _quest_" Will repeated. "what quest?" Sophie took that as the que to explain the conversation they had in the Tavern.  
  
" We are the two magical maidens, I may not have my medallion, but Andrea knows that we are both the Magical maidens. So, before the 'red moon' appears, I must find my medallion of Selenta. Then, we can go find the hidden headquarters!" she stated-matter-of-factly.  
  
Will folded his arms. "I don't like this quest one bit." Andrea came to his side cheerfully, "Why don't you join us, then? The Captain wouldn't mind, would you, Sir Sparrow?" Andrea asked. Sparrow nodded.  
  
"It's set then!!" Andrea grinned at Sophie. "We'll be off at sunset." she added, before Will could protest or say, 'what about.. Elizabeth!!?!'

* * *

To Be Continued..  
Maylan. 


	4. Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sunset soon came, as the skies fell into a shade of red and orange. Capt. Sparrow was bossing at the crew, alerting each one to do each duty. "Aye, Cap'n!" came out the replies, as they scuttled off. Sophie leaned over the side of the ship, watching the anchor pull up. Andrea was inside the cabin, talking with _you-know-who_ again. Lucky Elizabeth wasn't here, she'd pull Andrea's long ebony hair strand by strand, and push her off the plank for sure. Either that, or most probably do Barbosa's trick and dump her at that little island like he did to Sparrow.  
  
Sophie saw Andrea emerge out of the cabin, she had just finished polishing her Magic Maiden Medallion - the Sun Maiden Almara. Sophie saw it glimmer and the surface was much more glossy than before.  
  
"Hey ho! We're off to Tortuga!" called out Sparrow, in his drunken stance. Andrea and Sophie turned their heels, giving doubtful stares.  
  
"Why Tortuga?" Sophie asked. "Because bonny lass, 'me mate is waitin' for us!" Sparrow chimed back. Twirling the boat wheel, humming. "Your mate? Who?" Andrea asked.  
  
"My brother, Alexander." Anamaria called out, holding onto her hat before it flew away from the sudden wind. "Aye! A'maria knows too, the boy knows more of the legend of the Magical Maidens story than 'me n' me crew. We'll stop 'n' pick 'im up." Sparrow clicked his tongue. "If he's up for it." he added.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Tortuga..._  
  
_Clang_. There goes the beer bottles, smashed onto a pirates head. Bang. A pirate hit in the face. _Clank_. The waitress came by with the drink. The young man sat in the corner, watching the brawl in front of him, all the pirates were fighting, half angry and half drunk. He watched as the waitress fiddled with the drinks and how they reacted to the grubby men that pinched their backsides.  
  
He turned a page in his newest book, he'd stolen it that morning. It told of dragons, mermaids and humans. He enjoyed reading, but in Tortuga, you never have a silent time to read.  
  
_Bang and Pow_. Someone just fell flat onto his table, while another came past, punching a pirate in the guts. The young man closed his book, and left the loud pub, after all, he needed to get ready for what was to come.

* * *

"Let me get this right. We'll sail off to Tortuga, pick up Alexander, who reckons he knows some 'Magical Maidens' and their island full of treasures?" Andrea said. "Exactly what you said." Anamaria retorted. "He is himself a pirate, older than I am, been around the seas for years. Which, he learnt of many rumours and legends." Anamaria added. "We'll arrive in about an hour and a half. Sit back and relax." she murmured, turning her back to face the ocean.  
  
Sophie pulled Andrea aside, "I hope that they're not up to something bad." She whispered. Andrea nodded, "Nah, I dun think so." and they went into the cabin, to join Will....  
  
"Ohmigod!!!" exclaimed Sophie, instantly turning around. There, on the table, was Will and Elizabeth, kissing. Andrea simply stared, mouth open. Will leapt off Elizabeth, cleared his throat and fixed up his shirt. Elizabeth tried to un-ruffle her dress and hair. "Sophie, Andrea. Good to.. see your okay." she stammered, a light shade on her cheeks. William was focusing his eyes onto the cabin windows.  
  
"Yeah. I see you're quite '_okay_' yourself." Andrea muttered, the hint of jealousy tinged her words. "Didn't you say that you were to stay until late at South Royale?" Andrea asked, she sat down to hide her closed fists. She was definately annoyed. Elizabeth nodded, she sat opposite, next to Will.  
  
"Yes, but I had come earlier home. Isabelle has told me you had packed bags and was going to the ship. I just knew she referred to the Black Pearl." Elizabeth replied. "I thought i'd come along as well." she added. By that time, andrea was fuming away, her Will-and-Andrea time was over.

* * *

"Alexander!" Anamaria called out. There, waiting upon the docks was Alexander, his black hair cut short and his right ear pierced with two earrings. "Why, be it my sister... Anamaria!" he grinned.  
  
After docking, Sparrow, Anamaria and the girls sat together to talk about the events. Anamaria explained that Andrea has the Almara medallion, and wishes to find the Selenta medallion and it's true owner, along with the island. Alexander nodded, listening tentavely to his older sister. After her explaination and had a look at the medallion. He clapped his hands together.  
  
"Count me in with the journey. Ye need a guidesperson, i'm the pirate for the job!" He winked, towards the girls. Sophie began to fiddle with her braids from nerves.  
He leaned closer, waving for the others to do the same. Then in a soft murmur ..  
  
"If you didn't know - there is the clans of Almara and Selenta upon Tyrell island. No one knows where abouts in Tyrell it is, but I do. Their are two leaders, said to be daughters of ancentors who looked after parts of their huge crew back in the Magical Maiden days... If we go, we may find out more information." Alexander finished, sitting up.  
  
"But for now, come to the Singing Barrel. Not the fanciest place to eat, but it'll do." he added. Everyone stood up, the crew stayed on board as Will, Elizabeth, Sparrow, Anamaria and the girls left.

* * *

Singing Barrel looked filthy, as the table was washed down, with a murky towel by the waitress with a bad attitude. "Yer, Whadda ye want?" She snapped soon after. Her face was as white as a clown's face, with red make-up on her eyes. She wore her working clothes, that showed her rough legs and her cleavage.  
  
Sparrow whistled for her attention, "Rums for all, love. Order grub in a minute." he charmed. The waitress nodded, toddling off. Andrea and Alexander were talking about the legend still. Of how she had found the medallion - which she lied.  
"And, is your friend the soon-to-be Moon Maiden Selenta?" Alexander asked, looking at Sophie.  
  
"M-Me? I.. don't know.." Sophie replied shyly. Alexander nodded. "Well, It looks like you two are wearing the right clothing. Can you do magic?" he asked. That startled them. Sophie glanced anxiously at Andrea, in hope she'd have some lie brewing. "Urr.. no, we haven't tapped into the magic yet." Andrea replied. "What magic do they normally have, Alexander?" Sophie asked.  
  
"The Magic Maidens have talents like, to heal, summon elements and to teleport. Stuff like that. You girls can call me Alex." he replied. Their meals soon came, which looked revolting. Sophie and Andrea made up an excuse not to eat beforehand, planning on snatching some stuff at the ship.  
  
"Aye, pirate's food! How's yours savvy?" Sparrow asked Alex. Alex nodded in approval. "Ah, it's a pirate's life for me." Alex laughed.

* * *

Nightfall came, as the crew began to hit their cots down below. Gibbs wished the maidens a good night, before retiring to bed. Anamaria was still talking with Sparrow and Alex, while Elizabeth had gone to bed. Will was now fixing his sword, listening to the others' conversation.  
  
"We're off for the night. See you later." Andrea stated. The two girls bowed slightly, their bells tinkling.  
  
"Night!"  
  
"Night lass!"  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
Sophie shut the cabin doors. She sighed, flung herself onto her bed and watched Andrea do the same. "Do you miss home yet?" Sophie asked. It had been days since they entered the realm. "No, not really." Andrea replied. "Well.. just abit, I guess." she admitted after. Sophie turned off the oil lamp. "Same." she replied.  
  
"Good night, Andie."  
"Night."

* * *

To Be Continued...  
- CM. 


	5. Five

**Chapter Five**  
_By Maylan  
_

A/N: Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing! much appreciated-ness!!

* * *

The two woke up startled by a rather large _thud_ from their doors.  
  
"Lass! Open the 'ere doors!" called out Sparrow. Anamaria's snappy remark told him to shut up, which he obeyed. As Sophie sleepily rubbed her eyes and called out, "coming. Hold ya horses -" a gun shot startled her, she jumped back onto her bed clutching her heart. "Gosh." she murmured, as the door flung open, the lock was shot off.  
  
"Sorry." Alex came in, "but you shouldn't lock these doors, they'll trap you in at any moment. Anyway, we're tryin' ta wake yous cause we're here!" He exclaimed. Andrea sat up, stretching her arms. "Here? Where?" she yawned.  
  
"Oh, to the Isle of the Selenta & Almara temple and clans." He stated. Anamaria shushed her brother. "Alex, get! Let them change, then you can brag on later." Anamaria prodded and shoved the two men away, closing the door behind her. Andrea and Sophie laughed, as they heard Anamaria's name calling and bullying fade away.

* * *

The Black Pearl was docked, anchor was deep within the crystal blue waters and some patches of coral were being swarmed by brightly coloured fish. The side of that island looked tropical, and serene. Alex started to take on the role as 'guide' and began to lead the group. Elizabeth had to go back and change, as she didn't want her beautiful dress to become wet. Soon after her re-joining, they set off towards the lush palms and shrubs.  
  
"This is the isle of Alamara's temple and her clan. It's atleast a fifteen minute walk from the beach, then you'll see the temple. They're really strict on visitors, lucky I'm known by both clans though... aye! stay close." Alex grinned, walking into the palms. Sparrow followed, mumbling, 'this looks like the island I got dumped at' and Anamaria, with her black hat, followed him. Along with Elizabeth and Will, then Andrea who starred daggers at the lovey-dovey two in front of her and Sophie close behind.  
  
The gang had walked and walked until they finally reached the houses, little huts out of wood and leaves. And, far in front, the temple of Almara.  
  
"Wow." exclaimed Sophie, now walking past the first few homes. Then and there, were a few women had stepped in front of Alex.  
  
"You are not welcome here." said one viciously, keeping her child hidden behind her legs. The three women had black hair and coffee-tanned skin. They had brilliant tatooed designs and had beige clothing. Each one however, had a necklace with a few beads and a single, black-grey feather.  
  
"Tell your head warrior that I, Alex, am here for a visit." Alex replied simply. The vicious one narrowed her eyes, then waved her hand to allow her child to send the message. The three young women still stood their gaurd, as they followed the gang's every move.  
  
"Amelina, Nekita, Millya.. Let them be, they are friends of ours." came a female voice from behind, as the three women bowed and left for their homes.  
  
"Sorry for such a impolite greeting, Welcome back Alex! I see you have some new friends among your travelling?" the woman, wore a beige gown, along with her headress and a long staff. Her chocolate-brown hair was slightly curled, her skin was whiter than others and she had deep red lips that caught everyone's eye. She wore jewellry and had the Almara emblem on her forehead as a tatoo. She looked like just a simple age of a teenager.  
  
"I am the leader of the Almara clan, Nina." she greeted. "Come, and we shall talk and eat." she added, strolling off with Alex in tow.  
  
Sophie and Andrea were not far behind of the gang, as they were in shock.  
"Did you see that? It's Nina!!" Sophie whispered. Andrea nodded.  
"I can't believe it! She's in the realm too!" the two knew of Nina, as she was one of their classmates and friend.  
  
"We have to try and talk with her alone, maybe she just acted like that, and didn't notice us." Sophie said. Andrea waved and smiled to a little girl skipping by. "Yeah. I think we'll be staying here for the night, we'll have time to, don't worry." She replied coolly. Sophie nodded, as they quickened their pace.

* * *

Nina soon found out about Andrea with her 'Magical Maiden Almara' medallion from Alex, who then kindly asked for Andrea to reveal it for proof.  
"Yes! That is it!" Nina exclaimed, and she bowed twice. "My, the clan finally finds the rightful Medallion!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Will! Hold still will you!" Elizabeth commanded, as she watched the two Almara women paint intricate designs on his face and chest. Andrea and Sophie had their faces and arms done, Sparrow gleefully (or drunk-fully) had his face painted, Anamaria grudgingly did her left cheek, Alex did his right cheek and lastly, Elizabeth had paint on her forehead.  
  
"It is a traditional thing to do before night falls, as our community gathers and as Almara was the maiden of the sun, we celebrate under the sun. Celebrating the Magical Maiden, Almara." Nina informed, she too had paint smeared on her cheeks. "And, with our own Maiden Medallion, we shall celebrate to the fullest!" she grinned.  
  
"Does the Selenta clan do the same, Nina?" Sophie asked. Alex gasped, and he quickly eyed Nina's reaction. Her fists clenched, and she frowned.  
  
"Oh.. sorry.. I didn't mean to offend.." Sophie said softly. Nina then smiled, "it's okay.. It's just, a few years back the Selenta and Almara clans went different ways. Their leader, which has similar the role to what I have, is Michelle. We were destined by our ancestors, said to be the advisors of the Magical Maidens back in their days. Well, we both had visions of differences between our clans, and they moved high up the mountains, we lost contact. Never see the Selenta clan." Nina murmured.  
  
"Oh.." Sophie raised an eyebrow. _'Michelle!?! She's here too!'_ she thought, and by the surprised look on Andrea's face, Sophie could tell that she thought the same thing. Both their friends had been sucked into the film's realm aswell!  
  
"Well, the sun is still glowing! I say we go and celebrate before night begins" Alex suggested, as the rest followed, escaping Nina's memories.  
  
Nina began to stand up, among with Sophie and Andrea, which Sophie nudged Andrea. "Ow - what! Oh, I get it.. Uh, Nina?" she called, before Nina could exit the tent.  
  
"Yes?" she turned. Sophie searched Nina's painted face, it seemed like she really didn't recognize them as school mates at all.  
  
"Uhm, Nina.. remember the time where you got caught with your comics in the English text books?" Andrea searched her mind for a example. Nina blinked.  
  
"What is a comic??" she asked. Sophie sighed. "Or the time you and my brother were fighting and you hid his game cord for revenge?" she added. Nina gave no remembrance to their examples. Andrea went for her last example..  
"How about the movie, 'Pirates of the Carribean'?" no reply to that either, this Nina had no memory of the two and the 'real' world.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are saying." Nina gave a smile and held out her staff, "Let's go" she added. The girls nodded, and they walked towards the group of Almara and their own gang.

* * *

It was the day after, and Alex announced the gang's leaving. Nina bid goodbye, giving traditional gifts of Almara anklets for the girls, and bracelets for the guys.  
"Aye! Good by' lass!" Sparrow called out.

As the gang headed for the mountains, towards the estimated area of the Selenta Clan.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  
**Please review!**


	6. Six

**Chapter Six By Maylan**  
  
Trekking out into the depths of the exotic jungle surrounding them, the gang of women and men travelled towards the high tops of the mountain. Alex, the brother of Anamaria, was playing the role of 'tour guide' and lead the gang; Captain Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Anamaria & the two girls, Andrea and Sophie close behind.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth whined, tredding carefully over the tangle of roots jutted out onto the ground.  
  
"It's atleast until next sun rise 'till the top." Alex replied. Groans from everyone were heard. "Dun worry, we'll stop soon. From 'me memory, dere's a stream not far off here." Alex said.  
  
"I feel sick." Sophie groaned. Andrea tutted at Sophie, "You shouldn't have eaten the children's sweets, what'd you expect? Eat then walk aint a good combo." she said.  
  
The gang took what seemed like hours to them, which it really was only 15 minutes until they reached the stream of cool crystalline water. They all tiredly plunked themselves down, Sparrow fell to his knees, groaned and lied down on the ground. "T-I-R-E-D" he growled, then placed his hat onto his eyes.  
  
"We'll stay here for a while, then more trekking! By sun down, we'll be near half way to the Selenta village." Alex exclaimed. Anamaria told her brother to shut up.

* * *

"Mister Alex! How nice to see you again!" a voice called out from the Selenta temple, as the gang quietly halted to a stop, Alex bowed down respectfully towards the young woman in front, sitting in her leadership throne.  
  
The walls of the temple were lit by torches, the hallway lead deeper inside. They had been led to the Selenta clan leader's room first. As Sparrow and Will bowed down, Sophie took a peek at the woman, and yet again, she saw the familiar face of her friend.  
  
"Michelle!" Andrea exclaimed softly, as they bowed quickly. The woman, dressed in her white gown and her sleek black hair in a complex hairstyle, blinked.  
  
"Yes, that is my name. I am the leader of the Magical Maiden, Selenta's clan. Welcome, new friends." She greeted, standing up to grab her Selenta staff. Michelle looked the same to Sophie and Andrea, except of course for her longer hair, her asian skin was darker from living on the mountains, her eyes had blue eyeshadow, it glimmered in the light.  
  
After the introductions of the gang to Michelle, they each sat to gaze upon the shrine, a huge monument of their ancient leader, Selenta holding the moon close to her heart.  
  
"We have come, Michelle to seek the Selenta medallion." Alex finally said. "You see, we have the Almara medallion already" - Michelle fidgeted when Alex mentioned Almara - "and we have what we think is the destined girl of Selenta." Alex gestured to Sophie.  
  
Michelle smiled, "Sophie? She's the destined Selenta girl? I doubt it to be true, as we already have found in our clan; the 'Magical Maiden' of this time." she replied.  
  
Andrea stood up, "that can't be, could it.." she trailed off in wonder. Michelle nodded in response, "Yes, she is only twelve and lives with her mother and father. Her name is Myrika."  
  
Sophie stood up, "I guess I wasn't a magical -"  
  
"Michelle, Sophie challenges Myrika. Tomorrow at midday, magic only. Winner gets medallion." Alex said. Sophie was open-mouthed. "Wait a damn minute!!" she protested.  
  
"Fine." Michelle grinned. "I shall arrange three challenges for the two ladies at once." she added, and with that, the deal was done.

* * *

The sky was dark, as the stars began to shine brightly. Alex had taken Sophie and Andrea away from the gang, to tell of the upcoming challenge.  
  
"This is it, no joking Sophie. If you're one, you'll win it." He said firmly. Sophie folded her arms. "But I don't know any magic!" she snapped. Alex snapped his fingers. "But this woman does." he turned, to reveal an elderly woman.  
  
She nodded in greeting. "Not only will she teach you a few magic chants, she also helped us out on whats gonna happen tomorrow, a pirates a pirate! Ya gotta cheat sometimes!" he winked.  
  
The elderly woman told Alex that the first round would consist of the rapid side of the stream, that below the bottom of the stream, will be a treasure which they will need to somehow get. The second, was to chant five magical spells in the correct order. And lastly...  
  
Alex moaned. "You don't know?! Ah, okay. Teach her the spells anyway." said Alex.  
  
The old woman trodded towards Sophie, picking at her clothes. "Wear" she shoved a bracelet in Sophie's hand. "Good thing, make luck." she said. Sophie reluctantly place on the bracelet. "What else, grandma?" she mumbled.  
  
Alex and Andrea stood back, as the old woman struggled to help guide Sophie. With her poor english, she had to point at many objects and say sentences that were hard to understand, Sophie couldn't tell if the old woman was talking as in conversation talk, or actually saying a chant.  
  
But, after a grueling few hours, tired as can be, Sophie had learnt the element chants and a few more handy tips from the old lady. "And finally, goodnight!" she called out, retiring to a tent.

* * *

TBC...

- _Chibi Maylan_


	7. Seven

**Chapter Seven By ChibiMaylan  
  
**  
**A/N:** Hello, how are ya? I kinda had a writer block, and it was my own fault. The whole 'challenge' in chapter six set me back to think it over, and mentally hit myself on the forehead for writing it, cause I had no clue what to write about it! Stupid lass!! Now, I kinda do, as you'll see within this chapter installment.. I hope you'll **_review your comments_** after reading, I 'heart' reading feedback.

* * *

"Good Mornin' " Jack greeted with a glass bottle in one hand, and his hat lifted by the other. Alex tapped his hat in greeting. "Where's everyone?" Sophie yawned.

Alex handed her a plate of food for breakfast, which she began to eat, stuffing bread into her mouth, chewing away. "They've split into groups, I tell ya, it was as if we were back on 'me Black Pearl and a mutiny's up 'n' about..." Jack replied, taking a gulp of the rich crimson liqueur. Sophie had raised an eyebrow at his remark.  
  
"Andrea did something, didn't she? She went in her drama-queen mode this morning, huh?" Jack scratched his chin, "Aye lass, 'tis a feisty maiden, this 'ere Andrea" Sophie sighed heavily, and shrugged. "So, what happened?" she asked, taking another bite into her breakkie.  
  
Sophie soon found out Andrea had been her dramatic self, and when she had found Will's tent was vacant from the night before, to her dismay she had checked Elizabeth's tent that was now crumbled on the ground, courtesy of the now angered Almara Magical Maiden. Andrea had 'chucked a psycho' and had caused a fight between Elizabeth, which while Alex explained the story, Jack had to comment that Andrea had Elizabeth was so full of anger by that time 'Elizabeth was just about to walk the plank'.  
  
Alas, after the quarrels and physical fights, Andrea had stormed off with Anamaria in tow, Will had a headache by then, and was resting in his own tent, which was not crumbled like the others by the angry women. Elizabeth had stayed behind, fuming away beside Jack and Alex since then.

"Where's Elizabeth then?" Sophie said. Jack nodded, pointing a finger towards Elizabeth,  
who was walking towards the main centre of the Selenta village. "Andie's just jealous, that's all. She thinks Will is her property." Sophie grinned. "Now then, if you two don't mind, I'm going to leave you two to do my practice for this dreaded excuse of a challenge."

Jack lifted his bottle in approval, "Aye! I'll drink to that. Go on lass, your practice awaits."

* * *

Sophie had left the campsite to be alone within the forest. She pulled out the clothing that she, as the challenger to be the Selenta Magical Maiden, should wear. The beige cloak felt soft under her fingers, she was told that if she were to win, the Selenta emblem was to be sewn on delicately in brown, the enchanted Maiden Selenta and her cherished Moon close to her hands that represented the true current Maiden of the clan.  
  
Just as she placed on the cloak, she heard footsteps. Turning around to where the sound originated, her eyes widened. Sophie hastily buttoned the cloaks' white buttons, shutting out any evidence that she was wearing her 'Magical Maiden' clothing Andrea had given her and began to sprint the other direction, as behind her came her gang, followed by what seemed like the Selenta women, holding spears and daggers.

* * *

Andrea finally stopped and collapsed onto the shaded green grass. Alex and Anamaria held their pistols, anxiously watching their surroundings for movement. Jack, Will & Elizabeth fell soon after near Andrea, puffing and panting until their breathing sequence steadied themselves. Sophie fell against the tree trunk; she couldn't sprint anymore, that was for certain. Her eyes felt dry, her feet sore from the sprinting that she'd never even attempted to sprint like that ever in school. "Any sign of them?" Sophie whispered to Alex, now slowly lowering his pistol. "Lost 'em, for now." He replied in a hush, plonking himself on the other side of the same tree trunk. "Ok, what the hell happened back there, at camp?" Sophie finally got to ask, as Andrea's face expressed annoyance. "the Almara clan attacked the Selenta clan. Nina was all for it, she even duelled Michelle – one on one, didn't see who did win, since we were runnin' for it. They're were at each other, yelling their heads off saying which Maiden clan was better and honorable." She replied. Anamaria nodded, finally sitting down with the rest of us. "I heard 'em women off the Almara clan, there after one thing in particular." Anamaria had her eyes focused on the small, golden medallion that so innocently shined on Andrea's chest. "And, that thing is what I hear they're after." She stated matter-of-factly.

Sophie blinked, uncertain about any of this at all, the Almara clan went out of their way to attack the Selenta clan?

"The medallion?" Sophie said. Anamaria looked up at Sophie, opening her mouth to reply, when she was instantly interrupted by the sharp, snappy voice that came from the clearing. "Because, it does not belong to you, one bit." Came a shout. "Stand up slowly, Hands up, Guns dropped." Came another shout, as the women moved in to capture them.

* * *

Andrea tugged at her bindings; the ropes clutched her hands and feet. Everyone was binded together, Alex had just got his shoulders hurt by a tough looking woman for speaking and Will was trying his best to speak as well, not really succeeding like Alex tried before.

"This is insane, keeping us like this!" he yelled. Which, the ladies laughed and simply shot back, "Shut up"  
  
A loud crash was heard, as the drums beated faster than before, a call for silence and order for the Leaders that now entered the area. In came Nina and Michelle, both in their clan gowns, with sour looks plastered on their faces. Their women made way, bowing or kneeling down, some looked quite amused to see the two finally within reach of each other, seeing as the two were a match that was quite dangerous.

Nina stepped towards the ring of the tied up gang, she kneeled down slowly, until she was face to face with Andrea. "I'll be taking this, thank you very much." She said, peeling off the medallion from Andrea's neck, lifting it off her head and into her clutches. Andrea protested loudly, kicking and shouting until she felt the sharp slap that landed onto her cheek.  
  
"Shut up Andrea!" Nina yelled. "You have no right to be wearing this, you're fake! you'd never be the real ancestral Maiden! And _you!" _Nina slapped Alex squarely on the two cheeks. "You're nothing but a cheating, lying---" Nina stopped, restraining herself. "Oh, frell this." She blurted. "Sammi!" she yelled, turning her attention to two grinning girls, one in particular who was now bowing and walking to her. Nina placed the Almara medallion into Sammi's hands. "I'm sorry about this, but you are the fair Magical Maiden of Almara. As you have defeated Myrika this morning" Nina swifty turned around, towards a black haired girl which Andrea and Sophie presumed was Myrika; her clothes were the beige cloak that was tattered and torn, as if a wolf had tried to leap up and bite her.  
"You earn the title as the 'Magical Maiden', your mother would be proud, indeed. The woman was a Magical Maiden back in her time. I, as the leader of the Almara clan must bestow this upon you. May the sun and Almara herself guide you..." She said. Sammi was a blonde haired girl, her hair tightly up in a pony tail, her coconut tanned skin made her blue eyes glow brightly, contrasting her hair perfectly with the two features. "Thank you, leader." She replied, giving a glance back at the gang. Cheerful clapping was heard, as Sammi placed on the medallion. Michelle, Sophie noticed, was standing next to another young girl, which to her horror looked very familiar. "Hell no!" she hissed, nudging Andrea, who was fuming herself. "That girl she's from my school! Why is she here, of all people..." Sophie shouted. Her eyes widened, the glimmering medallion she ached to claim as her own, glittering away on the girls' chest. Her chestnut hair was partially tied on her head, leaving loose ends to rest on her shoulders. Unlike Sammi, her skin was ghostly white that it couldn't be possible that she would be living up near the mountainside; all the women and young girls had gained dark coloured skin by now.

Andrea nodded, "I know, that's Sam over there, from school too. And their friggin' taking what's ours! This is our story, not theirs!" she snapped back, still eyeing Sammi fierce fully. Sammi, now feeling the immense power from her clan, pointed her index finger at the group. "My first order is for them to be slaves for the Magical Maidens of Almara and Selenta." She stated, her blue eyes staring down coldly at the binded gang. "Being the rightful Almara Maiden, my fellow women, hear my words!" she called out, her arms stretched out widely.

"The women and men you see are mere Pirates, imposters that wish to claim the clans' history and the beloved treasures that our ancestors fought highly to gain. Yes, they are pirates, as we once were. But, they are thieves, mere thieving Pirates after our clans' historic treasures." she exclaimed, pointing at Sophie and Andrea, now being tied heavily down. "These two, are the fake Maidens." She finished, with a satisfied grin smeared on her face. Sophie narrowed her eyes at the girl next to her, now snickering away. "Why those flat-chested, little—" looking at the so-called Selenta girl, that was now flashing her medallion teasingly in front of them. "You cow!!" Andrea shouted. Sammi raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the Selenta girl. "Lily, you hear that?" Sammi cackled. Lily gave a squeaky giggle, her high pitched voice that Sophie hated began to murmur words towards Sammi's ear. "I've changed my mind - Bring the group of Pirates to the Cliff." Sammi announced.  
  
"Excellent idea, Maiden Sammi" Nina commented. "Your ship has been sighted, and is being attacked as we speak." Michelle said suddenly, leaning down at Jack, who groaned.  
  
"Me ship! Not 'me ship!" he groaned, He gave a wink, "ey lass, say, if you could let me slide outta here, I could take you to the most beautiful places out at sea, wadda ya think?"  
  
_Oof! – _Jack got hit in his royal jewels, causing him to stumble over. Will sighed and Alex gave a laugh. Jack cringed, as Michelle gave a laugh along with the surrounding women. "Guess yer not interested in ol' Cap'n Jack and his wonderful Black Pearl! Bad luck for you then" he called back. Sammi and Lily snickered. "Keep the men at the temple!" they called out. Sammi gave a narrowed-eye look at the girls "The women shall be treated first."

Sophie rolled her eyes in disgust. Andrea was fuming, shouting at her until two women stopped her in her tracks. "Let go of me! She's the one that's the fake. It's my medallion, you hear!" she yelled, punching and kicking once more.

Alex remained silent, as he obeyed everything that was told. He stood up, became free from his binding and walked behind the two girls, now draping arms onto the men. Lily looked behind to poke her tongue at Sophie, leaning her head onto Alex's muscular arm. Elizabeth was shouting along with Andrea, although she was shouting about Will.  
  
"Don't even dare to touch Will!" she yelled, which Andrea in turn, took her reply and yelled "Yeah, you hear that Sammi! Don't touch my man!" she shouted, which Elizabeth came crashing into her, creating another brawl as the clan women tried to separate the two. "your man? What do you think you are?"

* * *

_What a brawl! What will come next?  
To be continued..._

- _Chibi Maylan_


End file.
